vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Lobaria pulmonaria
}} Name Lobaria pulmonaria (L.) Hoffm., 1796 Basionym: Lichen pulmonarius L., 1753 Synonyms * Dermatodea pulmonaria (L.) A.St.-Hil.{?}, 1805 * Lichen pulmonarius L., 1753 * Lobaria linita sensu auct. brit., 2002 * Lobaria pulmonacea (Ach.) Shirley, 1889 * Lobaria pulmonaria f. hypomela (Delise) Cromb., 1894 * Parmelia pulmonacea Ach., 1803 * Parmelia pulmonaria (L.) Spreng., 1806 * Platysma pulmonarium (L.) Frege, 1812 * Sticta pulmonacea (Ach.) Ach., 1810 * Sticta pulmonacea var. hypomela Delise, 1822 * Sticta pulmonaria (L.) Biroli, 1808 References * , Deutschl. Fl., Zweiter Theil (Erlangen): 146 (1796) * (1796) Deutschlands Flora oder Botanisches Taschenbuch. Zweyter Theil für das Jahr 1795. Cryptogamie. - B.I.I. Palm\Erlangen. 200 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23603 * (2001) Lobaria (pp. 415-422) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22465 http://lichen.com/book.html (Description of L. pulmonaria and distribution map for North America: p. 417; full page color photo: p. 419, plate 475) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Lobaria (pp. 222-225) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22402 (Description, distribution map, color photo of L. pulmonaria: p. 223) * (1999) Lobaria (Schreber) Hoffm. (pp. 136-138) In The Macrolichens In West Virginia, 231 pages, 26 plates. (Published by D. Flenniken, 2273 Blachleyville Rd, Wooster, Ohio 44691) http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=5723 (Description of L. pulmonaria: pp. 136-137; distribution map: p. 137; color photo: plate 14, H) * (1994) Lobaria (pp. 70-72) In, The lichens of British Columbia. Illustrated Keys. Part I. - Foliose and squamulose species. B.C. Ministry of Forests, Victoria, B.C. Special Report Series 8., 181 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=6950 http://www.for.gov.bc.ca/hfd/pubs/docs/Srs/Srs08.htm (Description of L. pulmonaria: p. 72) * (1988) Lobaria Schreb. (pp. 62-65) In Lichens of California. University of California Press, 254 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7360 (Description of L. pulmonaria: p. 64; illustration: p. 13, fig. 6; color photo: plate 5c) * (2007) Lobaria (Schreb.) Hoffm. (1796) (pp. 301-304) In, The Macrolichens of New England. The New York Botanical Garden Press, 584 pp. (Description of L. pulmonaria: pp. 301-302; color photos: p. 302, figs. 167 & 168) * (1997) Lobaria (pp. 149-154) Macrolichens of the Pacific Northwest. Oregon State University Press, Corvallis, 386 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=12649 (Description of L. pulmonaria and color photo: p. 153) * (1992) Lobaria (Schreber) Hoffm. (1796) (pp. 361-363) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=15105 (Description of L. pulmonaria: p. 362) * (1999) Lobaria (Schreber) Hoffm. (pp. 112-113) In, A color guidebook to common Rocky Mountain lichens. M.L. Bean Life Science Museum of Brigham Young University Publisher, 242 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21417 (Description of L. pulmonaria and color photo: p. 113) * (2003) Lobaria (Schreber) Hoffm. (pp. 137-138) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24161 (Description of L. pulmonaria: p. 137) * (1995) Lobaria (Schreber) Hoffm. (pp. 559-563) - Teil 2) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=20405 (Description of L. pulmonaria: p. 563; color photo: p. 561) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * [http://lichen.com/bigpix/Lpulmonaria.html Lichen Portrait Gallery - Lobaria pulmonaria] * [http://kmubserv.tg.fh-giessen.de/pm/page.cfm?PRID=20&CFID=93729&CFTOKEN=154363&PID=261 - Lobaria pulmonaria] * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/lav_foto.pl?gen=Lobaria&sp=pulmonaria - Lobaria pulmonaria] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Lobaria?page=1 by Leif & Anita Stridvall - Lobaria pulmonaria] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi